Spark Plugs
by Cheerful Black Rose
Summary: The year is 2007 and the first EU meeting with the two new Members is about to start. Bulgaria is all ready to drive to the meeting when he discovers his Car wont start. So he hitches a ride with his annoying neighbor. Of course things don't go to plan D:
1. Chapter 1

He tried the car once more.

'Damn it! It just wont start!' he thought to himself.  
>He had spent the entire day trying to get the car started but he just couldn't. Bulgaria sighed. Tomorrow he would have to drive to Denmark for his first EU meeting and he had no way of getting there.<p>

He was already getting snubbed by the western European countries; England, France, Germany, Spain ect. He could hear those hurtful words repeating in his head.

'He's so small, is it worth letting him in?'  
>'He's too poor, this isn't a charity'<br>'How can we let someone in who doesn't even use the European Alphabet?'  
>'We can't let him roam free around Europe, he'll just destroy the place'<p>

He wondered if he was even welcome at this meeting.

'No!' He thought, 'I was accepted into the EU so i am going to make myself welcome. They just don't know what their missing.'

Missing him or not, Bulgaria was still stuck with no way to get there.

He could take a train but he would have to leave right now just to get there by morning.  
>A plane would cost too much.<br>A coach would be too slow.  
>There was only one alternative, he would have to get a lift.<p>

Greece he knew was flying there. Probably bough out a whole plane for his cats. Bulgaria called Slovenia instead. 'ah, sorry, I am getting a lift from Italy. Why don't you call Hungary?' 'Sorry Bulgaria, i am taking my Motorbike. Ask Slovakia'. 'Sorry, i'm taking the plane, why don't you ask Romania?'

He could still take a train.  
>He would have to change trains 4 times but at least he wouldn't have many border patrols. A plane would be the nicest option but then he would have to spend a lot of money.<p>

He then considered something that made him flinch. His skin crawl. Yet, it seemed like the most convenient option.  
>Could he relay put himself through the effort of sharing a car with Romania?<br>The most obnoxiousness, arrogant, show off neighbor he ever had the misfortune of living near.  
>Yet, the same person he is supposed to be friends with and will probably do him the favor of giving him a lift all the way there.<p>

Bulgaria made the reluctant call.

At least now that they were both part of the EU, he wouldn't pay much to give him a ring.

'Dude, You mean you expect me to drive south all the way to Sofia, just to drive north to Copenhagen?' asked Romania in a surprised tone

'Yes, my car broke down,' replied Bulgaria. 'I would do the same for you'

'hmph!' exclaimed Romania 'I recall a certain Romanian had a series of his cars stolen...'

'That's cruel Romania. You know it...'

'yer, yer, whatever, were friends now and all.' replied Romania in a regretful tone. Bulgaria was confused with Romania's sudden bringing up old disputes and then dismissing him. Still, he didn't have time for this.

'So, can you give me a lift?'

'Well for me to get to you i'd have to pay like an extra 200 Lei. Then there's the 50 extra for the bridge'

'Tell you what, ill pay for the Bridge and the petrol for the whole Journey'

'Serious?'

'Da'

'Ces't Super cool!' Romania's spirits had lifted. The sheer thought of free petrol had caused his voice to raise. Bulgaria was regretting offering Romania money.

On one hand, Romania would have settled for a lot less. Secondly, he would not be paying much less for petrol than a plane. Thirdly, Romania's use of Americanism would get on his nerves.

'So, pick me up at 6?'

'Totally man, your on'

At 9am the next day Romania arrived.

* * *

><p>I took the advice of Animegrl112779xx (She wrote the first reveiw+ she has awesome fan fics of her own, go check them out! xD) and added spaces here ^^<p>

My Human name for Romania is Sorin Vladimerescu!

I absolutely love that name for him~

If you're curious i'll tell you why. If not then... okay xD OH and please feel free to use that name for him if u wanna write ur own fan fic with him. No need to credit me or anything. just use it, spread the name love 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, what dya think of my car?' asked Romania as he popped open the boot to shove Bulgaria's luggage in. 'It's amazingly practical. Look at the size of this boot. You can fit two pigs in there!'  
>'France still owns these cars, doesn't he?'<br>'Wha? no, well yea, he helps, but this car is totally mine. I make them myself. Their super popular. Germany wants one. You know i have a plan for a hatchback model'svell? ah but i am being so insensitive. What with you not being able to afford a car an all.'  
>'I can afford a car. I just can't get it started. I tried to fix it but i just don't have time. It would take a few hours and I needed to finish my paperwork for the...'<br>'okay, okay, i don't need your life story.' Romania reached in the boot an grabbed a large pack of Cigarettes.  
>'What are you doing?'<br>'Some for the road. Don't worry, i'll share them with you'  
>'No way. You're not smoking them in the car. I'm already going to be showing up with you, don't give me the added embarrassment of smelling like smoke'<br>'Geeze, since when were you so uptight? It's just a cigarette.' Romania opened the boot again, shoved the cigarettes inside. He took a second to stare inside, keeping his hands just on the side. Bulgaria was fed up of his time wasting and shut the door of the boot right on where Romania's fingers were. Lucky Romania had quick reflexes.  
>'What the F**k? You almost sliced my fingers off!'<br>'I don't care. Let's go!'  
>Romania walked to the drivers seat, leant in and pulled out another pack of cigarettes. 'Their slims. Will take me a minute to smoke one at most. You can sit in the car'<br>Bulgaria walked over to passengers door.  
>Opened it. Got in. Sat down.<br>The car hadn't started moving yet and he was already stressed. That cigarette sounded tempting now that he thought about it. No, cigarettes were low class. He wouldn't let them being associated with him. Bulgaria let his head rest and let out a sigh.  
>Suddenly out of no where Bulgaria was disturbed by voice right behind him.<p>

'I can't believe they let this Bastard in the EU and Moldova has to stay home,' It was a woman's voice yet It still scared the living daylights out of him.

'S**t!' exclaimed Bulgaria as he turned to face the two backseat passengers. Transylvania and Moldavia sat there, staring at him intently.

Transylvania replied, 'Hey, he made his choice. If he wants to be a country on his own then he can go live with that. Now we get to go...' Bulgaria didn't catch the rest of that sentence. He had gotten out of the car to yell at Romania.  
>'Hey, what the hell are those two doing here?<br>'What? their part of the country too-'  
>'I don't recall Germany bringing Prussia along to these meetings. So don't go along dragging your siblings.'<br>'I think you'll find that my siblings are still very much part of Romania. You wouldn't ask England to leave Scotland and Ireland out of Britain or Italy to completely ignoor his...'  
>'Look, I get it alright. But your the only one who's supposed to show?'<br>'Why?'  
>'because you're...' Bulgaria added Latin to appease the Romance nation '... the De facto unum' A pause followed as Romania started to smile. Then a chuckle and he muttered something under his breath. He seemed generally pleased by Bulgaria's statement.<br>'Yea, i know dude. Their not actually going to the meeting or anything. I just thought they'd like to go for the ride. They never get a chance to travel so it would suck to be left at home while their brother visits Denmark without them,' Romania replied with proud sense of being an amazing brother. He was completely ignorant of Bulgaria's wish to kill himself right there and then.

Romania had finished his cigarette while they were talking and walked across the road to a bin. He was a smoker but at least he didn't litter. They both proceeded into the car, starting the long journey from Bulgaria's home to Denmark's home. It was quiet. For a while at least.

* * *

><p><em>I thought i'd just mention how i don't condone smoking here-<em>

_I don't smoke, I don't agree with it at all._

_but a lot of Romanians do. So there is where i was coming from. ^^_


End file.
